This invention relates to an intrinsic console and related controllers. An intrinsic console is the name for a control console, movable by the operator between two or more distinct locations, having at least one controller controlling a different device in each distinct location. The controller controls the device by the position of the controller""s bat, knob, grip, lever, slider, joystick or the like. When controller""s location is changed, the controlled devices are still controlled, but to change the position controlling for a specific device, the controller has to be in a specific location. As the controller is moved from one location to another, the position of the controller in the second location will be that position set in that location (which may be the same as in the first location or different). The console has location sensors which monitor the location of the console and thus the controller. Although the controller(s) may be on-off, or momentary, it is preferred that they be programmable multi-position controllers, which may have several positions (such as a gearbox) or be continuous (such as a dimmer or steering wheel). The controller is positionable, that is a microprocessor can move the controller bat, knob, grip, lever, slider or joystick to any position. So when the operator changes the location of the controller, monitored by the location sensor, a microprocessor remembers the position of the controller in that location, monitors the position by a position sensor, and without operator action moves the controller""s bat, knob, grip, lever, slider, or joystick to that position. The controllers include, but are not limited to, momentary, two- and three-position switches, rotary switches, slider controllers (one-degree-of-freedom controllers), joysticks (two-degree-of-freedom controllers). The controllers designed for use with the intrinsic console are preferably programmable as to their mode of control, and this programming is intended to be changeable by the operator. It is expected that manufacturers using the controllers may restrict the degree of programming for safety and other operational reasons.
Although the invention is described and referred to specifically as it relates to specific components, devices and structures for intrinsic consoles and related programmable positionable multi-function multi-position controllers it will be understood that the principles of this invention are equally applicable to similar components, devices, structures and accordingly, it will be understood that the invention is not limited to such components, devices, and structures for intrinsic consoles and related programmable multi-function multi-position controllers.
In this application the term xe2x80x9clocationxe2x80x9d defines a specific physical location or position of a controller, the term xe2x80x9cpositionxe2x80x9d defines a specific state of the controller, for instance ON or OFF. xe2x80x9cSettingxe2x80x9d defines the specific way the controller works (momentary switch, position switch, rotary switch, slider controller, joystick and the like). xe2x80x9cPositionablexe2x80x9d means the controller xe2x80x9cpositionxe2x80x9d can be changed by a microprocessor. xe2x80x9cProgrammablexe2x80x9d means the microprocessor can change the controllers xe2x80x9csettingxe2x80x9d and device controlled.
Applicant is not aware any prior art devices.
The invention followed two lines of development. The intrinsic console, where a controller controlled several functional devices, and its position changed according to location, that is the changing the position of the controller for a specific device can only be done in a specific location. If a controller has a specific position in a specific location, then moving the controller to a different location will not change the effect of that position. A controller may have different positions in different locations. For example it may be ON in a first location and OFF in a second location, when the switch is moved from first to second location it will change its setting from ON to OFF as it does so.
The programmable multi-function multi-position switch or controller was developed separately. This allows one controller to have several different functions, each of which may have a different group of possible controller positions.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an intrinsic console having at least one controller, which controls at least two devices, where the specific position of the controller for a specific device can only be changed in a specific location, other positions of the controller remaining unchanged. It is a further principal object of the invention to provide a multi-functional multi-position switch, each function having an associated group of positions which may differ from the positions of other functions. It is a subsidiary object of the invention to provide a digital position measuring system for the drive motor(s). It is a further subsidiary object that the position measuring system comprises an optical quadrature aperture counting system. It is a further subsidiary object that the position measuring system comprises a motor commutation slot counting system. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, statement of invention claimed and accompanying drawings.
In one broad aspect the invention is directed to an intrinsic console mounted on a base and movable between at least two distinct locations. The console has mounted thereon at least one controller having at least two distinct positions. The controller controls different devices in different locations. Preferably the controller""s position is controlled by microprocessor. Typically console location and control position are monitored by sensors. Conveniently the controller has a display indicating device controlled and controller position according to controller position and console location, this display is microprocessor controlled. The controller may have a different number of control positions in different locations. The controller is usually selected from toggle switch, slider, rotary switch, and joystick. The relative position of the console may be determined by digital optical detectors receiving radiation from electromagnetic emitters passed through an apertured optical positioning member.
In another broad aspect the invention is directed to a controller for a device having a lever and a microprocessor controlling a motor and the number of positions of the lever. Typically the lever positions are monitored by sensors. The lever may operate as slider, or toggle switch, which may have a plurality of distinct position settings, each position setting having at least two toggle positions. The lever is selected by the microprocessor to function as either slider or toggle switch, when the toggle switch is selected, a position setting is selected from a plurality of distinct position settings, each position setting having at least two toggle positions. The relative position of the controller may be determined by digital optical detectors receiving radiation from electromagnetic emitters passed through an apertured optical positioning member. The absolute position of the controller may be determined by digital optical detectors receiving radiation from electromagnetic emitters passed through commutation slots.
In a third broad aspect the invention is directed to a controller for a device having a microprocessor controlled motor driving a gear train pivoting a control element, which may be a pivotable toggle having at least two control positions, or a pivotable slider lever. The controller may have two microprocessor controlled motors drive separate gear trains pivoting a control element, each motor and gear train moving the same control element in one of two perpendicular dimensions. The controller may be a joystick, wherein the position of the joystick handle is separately determined for each perpendicular dimension is determined by digital optical detectors receiving radiation from electromagnetic emitters passed through an apertured optical positioning member.
The invention is illustrated but not restricted by the foregoing description.